


Things Remembered, Things Forgotten

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Injury, Kissing, Memory Loss, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Time Skip, Secrets, Step-siblings, Suggestive Themes, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: When Dimitri discovers that Edelgard doesn't remember their time together, finding out why she had so easily forgotten something so important to him shows him why some things that were better left forgotten.Together, the past and the future cannot stand against them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 27
Kudos: 121





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This intro ficlet is going to be the jumping off point for a larger Dimigard story, but this chapter can be read purely platonically. 
> 
> Edelgard finds Dimitri in the throes of a violent nightmare and hears something she hasn't heard in years while trying to comfort him.

Edelgard was returning from the library. She had stayed up well past her intentions and the nub of a candle in her hand spoke to that. She was still wary of walking alone at night, flame emperor or not. Hubert was attending to some business outside the monastery, but thankfully she had made it to the second floor of the dorms without incident. 

Then she heard a crash. It was scraping on stone and splintering wood and frighteningly loud, like a ballista crashing into a rampart. Were they under attack? Had Arundel betrayed her so soon? Had some other force pre-empted her intent?

The sound had come from Dimitri’s room, the very least she could do was find out what was going on and see if he was safe before raising the alarm. 

She knocked once

“Dimitri, are you ok?”

She heard a yell of anguish from the room's resident.

“Dimitri, I'm coming in!”

With little trouble, she forced Dimitri’s door open. Were the monastery rooms truly so insecure? What she saw took a long moment to process. The wall’s, thankfully, were intact. Dimitri’s head side table was not. It lay in splinters, seemingly smashed against the wall across the room from where it should have been sitting. The furniture’s long vigil had seemingly been interrupted by Dimitri tossing, turning, and yelling in his sleep. 

Edelgard immediately regretted seeing this private pain. She wished the shame of a witness no more on any other than she wished it on her own nightmare ridden sleep. She thought of backing out of the door and not speaking of it, but her concern outweighed her embarrassment. With Dimitri's strength, he could easily hurt something more important than a nightstand. 

She closed the door behind her and moved closer to the thrashing figure in the bed. Edelgard didn't get too close, she needed time to react if Dimitri attacked her when he heard her voice. When she spoke, her voice was low and soothing. 

“Hey… Dimitri… It’s just a dream, you're ok…”

Instead of thrashing further or lashing out at her, he stilled at the sound of her voice. When he spoke, his voice was timid. More than that. Frightened. Like a lost child. 

“E-El… is that you…”

She was shocked for a moment that Dimitri knew the childhood nickname. It wasn't a natural shortening or her name and no one had breathed a word of it in so long, how did he know? She momentarily panicked before realizing how harmless -- if personal -- the information was. She could ask him about it later, for now, she recognized the trembling in Dimitri’s voice and wanted nothing more than to soothe his troubled mind. 

“Y-yes it is me. I am here, Dimitri. You are okay, it was just a dream.”

He seemed to still further at that. He was no longer moving, so she hazarded moving closer, reaching a hand to stroke his head the way she liked when she was having a bad dream. He nuzzled into her unexpectedly. It was a strangely childlike and… cute… gesture.

“El… you came back…”

His words grew more puzzling, but she knew how befuddling the fog of dreams could be firsthand. What mattered for now was that he was ok. When she removed her hand from his head, fear filled his face again. He spoke, voice frantic again.

“No! El, please do not go… I cannot lose you again!”

Edelgard sighed. It would certainly be easier if she had any idea what he was talking about. For now, all she could tell was that her moving away was making things worse. 

“Calm yourself, Dimitri, I am not going anywhere.”

He calmed once again at that and Edelgard sighed again. She supposed she could sit with him until his night terror passed and leave before causing either of them further embarrassment…

“Truly. You will stay by my side?”

His request seemed to be for more than her company while he slept, but she wouldn't hold it against him. She had said more than her share of regrettable things during a nightmare. 

“Yes, I am just going to fetch a chair and I will sit with you, Dimitri.”

She did as she promised, locating an armchair in the room and dragging it over to the bedside. She shivered, Dimitri seemed to prefer his room much colder than she deemed reasonable. She fetched a heavy fur blanket from the foot of the bed and took it too to the armchair. She sat down there, pulled her legs to her chest and draped the blanket over herself. She didn't know how long she would need to stay, but there would be time to fold and return everything to its place later. She noticed him growing restless again as she settled into the chair, so she reached her hand out and took his in it, rubbing gentle circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. 

“I am right here, Dimitri. You are ok. I am not going anywhere”

His hand was so large and warm in hers. Something about holding it felt… nostalgic… somehow. Did he remind her of one of her brothers perhaps? Her brain was too weary to really make sense of it. 

“I am glad, El. I had missed you…”

His words only grew more nonsensical, but he seemed relaxed at least. She smiled at that. A good night’s sleep was a rare gift, she was happy to give that to another who suffered as she did. She yawned. She should've brought a book or something, all she had to distract herself was the now gentle rise and fall of his breathing, and the slow circles she rubbed into the back of his large hand. 

Rise. Fall. Circle.  
Rise. Fall. Circle.  
Rise. Fall. Circ  
Rise. Fall.  
Rise. Fall.


	2. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dimitri wakes up with Edelgard holding his hand, what will he think? Their imaginations run wild, but reality is sometimes stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of this work getting shippy. If you don't like these two as a ship, this is your warning! For everyone else, enjoy ^^

Dimitri woke the next morning feeling strangely rested. Dedue had told him to remain in bed that morning since he had overdone it training the previous day, so he found himself awake to the natural rhythm of his body and feeling less robbed of rest by his restlessness than normal. There was something small and cold in his hand. That was alarming. He had awoken with weapons in his hand in the past, but the sensation was not the metal of a pommel or the wood of a shaft. It was soft and cold, like a luxurious fabric. He squeezed it and found it gave way like flesh. Goddess, what had he done in his sleep last night. He slowly gathered the courage to open his eyes and look towards his hand.

In his hand was another. Much smaller and gloved in white. There was an arm attached to it that disappeared under an animal’s pelt. His grogginess was doing him no favors with solving this mystery. He traced the outline beneath the pelt until he saw the distinctive white hair and the face he would know anywhere, still asleep in the chair. In his chair. In his room. In his hand. 

“El…” 

His voice came out dry, the first word he spoke that morning coughed up like cobwebs from disuse. Why was she here? Why was her hand in his? He had so many questions, but none of them were pressing enough to disturb the peaceful expression on her face. The shallow rise and fall of her breathing. He traced gentle circles on the back of her gloved hand as he regarded the scene for clues. 

His nightstand was a pile of debris. That was, unfortunately, not the first time he had awoken to such a sight. Had he hurt her? Goddess, he hoped not. But if she feared him, her easy rest didn't betray it. Edelgard was still wearing her shoes, he could see the tips of them peeking out beneath the blanket that usually sat at the foot of his bed. She probably hadn't planned to fall asleep in this chair, but the blanket said she had intended to sit in it. The fact that she was in the chair and not laying beside him gave him some measure of relief that even in his most turbulent sleep he had not brought her here for a midnight tryst as he sometimes dreamed. 

As that thought passed through his mind, bringing a faint blush to his cheek, he could see her stirring. His hand was still joined with hers, he thought for a second to pull away, but if she had chosen herself to place it there… he didn't mind. 

Her amethyst eyes fluttered awake slowly. By their reluctant pace, he could tell she wasn't a morning person despite her habitual punctuality. Suddenly as her eyes came into focus, she seemed to panic. As if she hadn't been expecting to find the environs she awoke in. Dimitri squeezed her hand, both in an attempt to comfort her and to not startle her further when she found he was right next to her. 

“El--Edelgard, You are ok. You are in my room. You are safe.”

She turned quickly at the sensation of pressure on her hand and the sound of Dimitri’s voice next to her. Her reaction only made him more curious about how she had found her way to his side last night. Edelgard seemed to recall something and hid her face in her free hand. 

“Umm. Good… good morning, Dimitri”

That greeting elicited a smirk from Dimitri. That was certainly one way to play it. 

“Good morning to you as well, Edelgard.”

He held up the joined hands between them. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?”

Edelgard blushed fiercely at his teasing. The expression on her face put fresh pink on his own. Somehow their hands were still joined. Edelgard broke their shared, embarrassed silence first. 

“I… heard a crash from your room. When I came to check, you were having a nightmare, I tried to comfort you, but you got upset when I moved away… I had intended to get up and leave after your nightmare passed, but I suppose I fell asleep…”

Now it was Dimitri’s turn to be helplessly embarrassed. He could already feel his palm grow clammy in hers, perhaps she wouldn't notice through the gloves. 

“I have been known to have occasionally… violent… nightmares. I am sorry to trouble you with such an unbecoming sight. I pray no harm came to you because of your vicinity to me during such an episode..?” 

Edelgard shook her head emphatically at that. It was a thing she frequently worried for when Hubert would wake her from such a dream. She wanted to give him no cause for such concern. 

“No such thing to worry yourself with, you were quite well behaved once you knew I was there.”

She couldn't keep the smirk off her face, though the blush on her face belied its effect on her as well. 

“The only problem was you were a little… clingier than I expected”

She laughed lightly at that, once again raising their joined hands between them and once again not moving to separate them. 

Dimitri took note of her faint blush and their still joined hands. Sylvain would probably tell him to do something ludicrous and disrespectful right now: pull her onto the bed with him or tell her if _‘she enjoyed the feel of it, his hand was hers forevermore’_. Dimitri hated how easily he could summon Sylvain’s commentary into his own mind.

He didn't want to let this moment pass, though. Edelgard had made no effort to discuss their past since they had found themselves in the same year at The Officers’s Academy. Perhaps it was just a childish crush and kiss under a shady tree for her, but he had thought of El often in the years they spent apart. Her sitting in his room like this, with her hand in his through the night was the first sign of there being a chance she may feel the same as him. He took the chance offered him, praying to the goddess that he wouldn't be punished for his boldness, and leaned forward to gently kiss the back of the gloved hand in his. 

“I apologize for occupying a lady’s hand and time for so long. It is unbecoming to monopolize your company so.”

Edelgard’s faint blush brightened to a red rivaling her garments at that. That was perhaps the suavest line she had ever heard Dimitri speak on the same continent as a woman, let alone to her specifically, especially in this intimate a setting. He had been spending far too much time under Sylvain’s wing...

“I-It was no trouble at all…”

When Edelgard answered, her face was still red and she couldn't maintain eye contact, her eyes giving careful regard to a particularly interesting segment of floor. Dimitri’s face hadn't fared much better at his own line. He wasn't cut out for this. He certainly wasn't prepared for what her nervous whisper carried to his ears. 

“D-Dimitri… was there a… reason you called me... El... last night? No one has used that name in many years and I am not sure if I have ever heard it outside my family… Why would you address me like that..?”

Dimitri’s face was a mask of pure shock. He wanted to tell her _‘because you asked me to!’_ but based on the way she asked… did she not remember? Was it the address or him she didn't remember? Or perhaps both… Was their time together truly so unimportant to her? Edelgard’s voice pulled him from his despair.

“Dimitri, are you alright?”

He shook his head. In disbelief or answer? He didn't care. Edelgard continued, not satisfied with his response. Her curiosity was growing into worry.

“I-I apologize if we have met at a court event or state visit as children. My memory is not very good…” 

That seemed to turn his shock morose. When he spoke, he sounded crestfallen, like he was barely containing the shape of a sob. 

“It is quite alright. Meetings of noble children are nothing of great import…”

Edelgard decided that she was no longer wanted in this room. The icy chill of the air matched the mood as she removed the blanket that shrouded her. She gave Dimitri's hand a last tight squeeze before pulling her own away. 

“It seems to be of some import. As I said, my memory of that time is quite poor. I would like if you would discuss whatever time we spent together at some point…” 

Dimitri was silent at that. Edelgard was unhappy to leave him in such a state, but her presence seemed to only worsen his condition. As she walked towards the door, she regarded the sullen man with concern. 

“I am sorry if I have forgotten something important Dimitri… If you would like to remind me, I would be happy to hear of any time we spent together…”

With that, she checked either side of the hallway through a slit in the door and moved quickly to her room when the coast was clear. She couldn't shake the crestfallen expression on his face or the feeling on his lips on her gloved hand from her mind. She had forgotten so much… had they taken something else from her? She felt it something important, but the realization made the darkness of her memory all the more opaque.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri sees a glimpse of what made Edelgard forget him and also sees a little more of her besides.

They barely spoke for the next 4 days. Whenever there was business that involved the two of them, they dealt with it politely, if a little curtly. The nightstand was replaced in short order and little fanfare. Things looked as if they may continue that way: unresolved until they were slowly forgotten, like so many other things, if not for a strange twist of fate. 

Edelgard had returned late that night. Or early that morning. It was hard to keep the difference straight when she spent so many nights as the Flame Emperor. She would never bring her armor onto campus, that was simply asking for trouble, but this night she did carry a crimson reminder of her activities back to campus. It wasn't serious. A gash on her side from a lance strike. The perpetrator was put down in short order and the wound wrapped in neat white bandages by Hubert, but the clothing she had worn underneath her armor was still stained red. She needn't trouble herself overmuch with such things. The time of day meant it was very unlikely for her to run into anyone on the way back to her dorm and a change of clothes would have her fully disguised before sunrise, let alone her first class. 

This would have been true if it wasn't for one of Dimitri’s many sleepless nights. He heard their voices so often, it was frequently easier to stand vigil than allow them free dominion over his dreams. If not easier, at least less painful. It was one such vigil that found him huddled against the greenhouse wall, watching the demons stir in the moonlit waters of the lake at his side. He sat there silently. He tried to avoid commotion as such things were likely to have him labeled the madmen he felt most days. Such a label stood in the way of his vengeance. Of their vengeance. His silence defeated Edelgard and Hubert's usual caution as they walked right past him. Nothing was terribly unusual about a lord and their retainer wandering about at night, school didn't hold at bay the realities of governance. What was unusual was to see a bloody gash on Edelgard’s side. Bloody enough to stain her blouse and painful enough to alter her gait. Goddess, who had done that to her? Though knowing her, perhaps it was pointless to question the assailant’s identity. Surely they had not walked away from inflicting such a wound on the emperor-to-be. Dimitri found himself following them wordlessly, his legs carrying him in effortless silence. He watched as Edelgard dismissed a fussing Hubert and immediately crumpled in pain slightly as his door whispered shut. He followed her still as she passed into her own room, before waiting at the same passage she had just crossed through. 

What had brought him here? He didn't know the answer in truth. Was it concern? Suspicion? Something less savory than either of those motivations? His face softened as he allowed himself a measure of the kindness he showed others. It was concern. She had very obviously been forcing herself to fight through the pain so as not to concern Hubert. He could see it in the overcompensating stance and limp that was stepped into instead of with. His face softened at that. Perhaps he wasn't always the monster he saw himself as. He thought of knocking, but decided it best to not risk waking any others. Whatever secrets she carried he had no interest in revealing tonight. With one hand, he pressed open her door, holding it firm against its own creaking. It wasn't locked. She had apparently been too distracted for even that small precaution. 

As he stood there in the open door, he saw that she had already doffed her stained blouse, shedding it haphazardly on the floor. She was sitting on her bed, face twisted in pain as she held a hand to her side. Her upper body was still exposed, revealing a patchwork of scars that covered her entire body. The scars appeared to be relics of some sort of grotesque surgery: they were spaced evenly, most were white lines of about an inch at each regular interval, a few larger ones were present on her abdomen and sides with the largest being on her sternum right between her breasts… 

It was in that moment that Dimitri realized something important. He had snuck into Edelgard’s room where they were now alone and with her topless, save her small clothes. How a matter of that import could go unnoticed made him wish to defenestrate himself with all possible haste. Perhaps his death could smooth over the international incident that was soon to befall Faerghus and their Lecher Prince. 

It seemed that Edelgard noticed something of similar import in that moment based on her expression. The mixture of pain, fear, and disgust in her expression filled him with concern, regret, and shame in turn. She only sat in stunned silence though, not moving to force him through the door he had closed behind him or yell for Hubert to intervene. When he opened his mouth to speak, her face flashed with anger for a moment, silencing him. The red seemed to be from embarrassment rather than disdain thought, thankfully. Then she surprised him. Her face turned to melancholy as she patted the bed next to her as if inviting him to sit down. He took one halting step forward and then another when she didn't flinch at his approach. By the time he reached the bed, she had already scooped her discarded top from the floor, tried to put it on, and given up when she couldn't lift her arm meaningfully without grunting in pain. Watching her struggle, he unfastened the cape from his shoulder and draped it over her, making a show of not looking at her any further before taking the seat indicated to him. 

“What are you doing here, Dimitri..?”

Her voice came out low and exhausted. The slightly ragged breathing made his heart hurt. 

“I saw you were more severely injured than you were allowing Hubert to know and… I honestly don't know what my intention was beyond feeling as if I needed to check on you…”

When Edelgard spoke next, her voice quivered as if trying to keep the white hot shame in her throat from falling out of her mouth like some sort of nostalgically bitter bile.

“Y-you saw them… didn't you?”

Dimitri simply nodded, but when he noticed her too looking away, he spoke instead. 

“Yes… I apologize… I am afraid I did. El… what happened to you?”

Edelgard flinched at the surprising use of the nickname that he somehow knew. At the familiarity with which he said it. At the pain and outrage on her behalf. Why did he care anyway?

El lowered her head, her breathing still pained. 

“I was… experimented on… as a child. This is what being “lucky” looks like…”

Dimitri looked suddenly outraged, his voice rising just a little as he vowed revenge on her behalf unthinkingly, the end of the sentence sounding almost like a snarl. 

“Who did this? I cannot abide such a thing, I will rip them limb for limb myself!”

Edelgard shook her head gently and put her hand soothingly on his arm. The fist he had instinctively balled loosened slowly as he noticed how coldly calm she seemed about it. When she spoke, her voice was sad and regretful. 

“I cannot tell you more than that, not least of which because my own memory concerning the incident is like so much fog… Nonetheless, even this much I will have to ask you to keep a secret…”

Dimitri has nodded almost instantly at that, seeing no need to give further voice to her secrets. Wordlessly, he crouched at her side on the ground, moving his cape aside. She raised a hand as if to stop him before lowering it. He was very clearly examining her wound and she sensed no other intent in his tender gaze. 

“If you do not wish to trouble hubert, I can at least clean and bandage you properly…”

Dimitri nodded almost as if he had decided without her. She opened her mouth to say she couldn't make it to the infirmary, but before she could speak it was very clear he had already anticipated such a problem. One arm went under the crook of her knees, where one leg tapped absently against his gentle movements. His other reached for the small of her back, being careful to put the fabric of the cape between his large hand and her small waist. Before she could so much as protest, he had easily lifted her, as if she had weighed no more than the breeches and brassiere on her body. He wrapped her fully in the fabric without so much as a glance at her delicate curves in his arms. His blush spoke to the self-control such respect took. She was blushing too. He felt so large and warm around her. Strong beyond measure, but holding her as if she were delicate. A precious thing that despite his strength he had no desire to crush. When he spoke again, he was smiling at her.

“I will patch you up and have you back before I can cause any more trouble for either of us, El.”

She flushed further at that, but he seemed to be enjoying himself as he pushed quietly through the door into the still night air. Or, he supposed now, the air at the dawn of a new day.


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finally tells Edelgard of their time together. The remembrance leads Edelgard through the darkness she had left behind and into a new (or perhaps, an old) truth that will change Fodlan forever.
> 
> CW: Mental Health/Panic Attack

Twice now Dimitri had found Edelgard in eminently compromising scenarios. The fact he had not tried to use them to secure any political gain or even personal enjoyment made Edelgard trust him in a way that no words or treaties were likely to. 

His kindness was not undesirable either. 

He was gentle and earnest in a way that most nobles had been trained from birth not to be. Perhaps too soft to be king, but that was no concern of hers. To top all of that off, he seemed… familiar… somehow. 

Her illusion wasn't dispelled by the increasingly familiar way he acted around her, behaving as a lifelong friend though she had only met him this year. At least as she remembered. Which was, in truth, not much of a point against such a possibility.

Dimitri was growing more enthused about spending time with her since she hadn't rebuffed him. Him following her about like a puppy was charming, but not terribly convenient for the many secrets she had to keep. 

“Lady Edelgard..!”

Hubert’s voice finally cut through her distracted thoughts. His voice was uncharacteristically raised. How long had she been distracted like that? 

“Oh, my apologies Hubert, my thoughts were someplace else altogether...”

Hubert eyed her appraisingly, his expression mostly one of concern, but the barest hint of upturned lips served as more teasing than she would ever have expected out of him. 

“Would you care for me to retrieve them from His Highness, Lady Edelgard?”

Hubert’s rare jest caught her off guard, proof enough that he already had knowledge of the subject of her thoughts. It shouldn't surprise her, though it did bring a faint blush to her face. 

“How did you…”

His incredulous gaze made it quite obvious that there was little point to that line of questioning. Of course he knew, it was his duty and his pleasure to know all matters relating to her. 

“It is enough to say that I know. Is it truly wise for you to be so close to the crown prince of Faerghus, my lady? It seems a… risk... considering the clandestine actions taken against him and his allies to date and the things still ahead of us.”

Hubert’s wording was of course immaculately polite and deferential. His tone bore a hint of scolding, as if she herself should know better. In truth, she did. Despite any personal relationship or feelings she may have towards him, despite and past between them she may have forgotten, Dimitri was an obstacle until proven an enemy. And even his kind eyes wouldn't keep her from what she must do. 

“I am aware, Hubert. My… fondness… for him will likely prove itself a liability. And yet…”

Hubert scrunched his face slightly at that. His expression was somewhere between confusion and disgust at her sudden reluctance. It was quite unlike her. Even she knew as much. When he spoke, it was with forced politeness between clenched teeth. 

“I... understand… Please be careful in that case, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard dared not hope to have Dimitri as an ally, so she steeled herself for what would be required if she found him in her way.

\---

Dimitri has sent her a letter. 

Or slid one under her door. 

He feared her shadow would read it first, but he also suspected that Hubert was already aware of their growing closeness. Perhaps even more than Edelgard herself. Had she ever mentioned their friendship to him or was he as clueless about their time together as she was? He hoped that someone else did remember, if only for the sake of his own sanity. 

The letter was simple and formal, a missive asking her to join him in his dorm that night if she would like to hear about their time together. Given the last minute nature of his nervous request, he hadn't thought to tell her how to inform him if she would like that or not, so he now simply paced about the increasingly claustrophobic confines of his room. 

Finally he heard a timid knock. 

It took everything in him to avoid sprinting to the door, his desire not to scare her stronger now than ever. If she had truly forgotten… Was there a chance that her feelings for him could be remembered? He ran a hand through his hair nervously before opening the door -- broken lock and all -- and allowed his childhood love into the room once more. 

“Good evening, Dimitri.”

How was he speechless already? 

This was not the first time Edelgard had been in his room, but his own nervousness combined with hers gave the appearance of something illicit. This feeling wasn't helped by how intimate the moments they had shared alone recently had been. He had no such intentions with her, especially right now, but he couldn't swear that he had never thought such things about her. 

“O-oh, yes! Good evening to you as well Edelgard!”

His strange flustered response caused Edelgard to raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously before ensuring the door was closed behind them. If he was going to make a fool of himself further, she would prefer if her own involvement remained secret. 

“Goddess Dimitri… I am nervous enough about learning of our shared past and the way you are acting is making me certain I am about to discover something embarrassing about myself…”

Dimitri's expression suddenly turned serious as he assuaged her concerns firmly. 

“I apologize if my demeanor gave you cause for concern. It is nothing embarrassing. Or rather it is nothing I myself am embarrassed of. Quite the opposite in fact.”

The sudden shift in tone only brought Edelgard’s original hesitance to the surface. She shifted nervously in place, a strangely girlish movement on her that highlighted the oft forgotten fact that such things shouldn't seem unusual for a girl her age. She started moving to hide the anxiety apparent in her stillness. When she sat on Dimitri's bed and regarded him, her foot tapped nervously before she noticed and stopped it. When she spoke, her tone was still obviously nervous, but matter-of-fact. An affectation of resolve substituting for any real certainty. 

“W-well. Shall we begin? It would not do for us to be heard cavorting all night…”

The seeming suggestiveness of her words was not lost on Dimitri, though based on her reaction, she hadn't intended it as such. He chose to blush silently as he fetched the chair from his desk instead of calling attention to it. He placed it near her and sat, close enough that their knees touched. He noticed she didn't move away even though he allowed her plenty of space and warning to. The finding only deepened his blush as he cleared his throat.

“Uh, let me see. Where should I begin?” 

The tension in the air as he contemplated this was stifling. Edelgard had no idea what to expect. Dimitri feared her reaction to the unknown. Neither wished to turn back. 

“When we were 9, you spent a few years with me in Fhirdiad. At first we were introduced as playmates, but I never knew you by any name other than El. In time we had something of a… summer romance. You taught me to dance, we kissed under the big tree we always used to play near, and when you left I gave you a dagger along with the wish you’d use it to 'cut a path to your future’...”

And so, he had spit it all out at once, barely stopping to think how she would feel or react. He just wanted it to be out there. To be known. To have whatever was happening between them now happen on equal footing. Her hand was in his. When had he taken it? Why was it so still? Was she always this cold? He let go, fearful that he had overstepped yet again. 

\--

His hands were so big and warm. They were calloused and strong. She felt hers getting lost in them. She couldn't remember if he'd ever held her hand like this. She felt like it was very important that she remembered...

Her thought was cut short by his voice. It was nervous, but self-assured. Like this was something he'd been waiting to say for a long time.

She was lost. the words felt so far away. Like he was calling into a tower for her. Had he called into a tower for her once? She couldn't remember. She felt like it was very important that she remembered...

More words. These were closer. She couldn't believe them. Could this be true? What was she forgetting? Oh goddess, she wanted to remember. It was so important. It was right there. It was a million miles away. Then his big warm hands let go of her.

And she was falling through the darkness. She heard all her siblings cries of anguish. She heard the taunts of her tormentors. She heard the rats. The rattling of chains. The 

drip 

drip 

drip 

of the dungeon wall. And she heard his voice again. So far away now. What was she forgetting? 

What had they taken from her now?

\--

She was sitting in the room absolutely still. Her hand was slightly raised at exactly the height Dimitri had left it. Tears streamed down her face, the very human wetness seeming out of place on her stone still, shocked expression. Her eyes looked so far away, distant and unfocused.

Dimitri was petrified. What had he done to her? Was the memory truly one so terrible for her? Or was this something else? 

He took one of her hands in each of his, hoping to bring her back to him. Of course it was his greed who had sent her away in the first place, but it didn't change his selfish wish. 

“El? El, are you ok? Please talk to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I shocked you. I'm sorry if I made you remember something unpleasant…”

He saw no reaction to his words. Not affirmative, not negative. It was like she wasn't even in the room, like her spirit had left her body lifeless in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Should he get Hubert? A teacher? No. No one could see this. She owed her that privacy. And besides, he feared what would happen if he let go of her hand again. 

Then he had an idea. 

A sudden, inadvisable, and monumentally stupid idea. An idea straight out of one of Ingrid’s fairytales or Sylvain’s recountings. An idea he feared he would regret for the rest of his life. 

He kissed her. 

\--

And then from the void she was falling through, the hand again, pulling her towards the surface. With it a feeling like drowning. As if the chance at freedom finally made her body realize she was chained. As the void collapsed, as she finally heard his words, she saw flashes of what she had forgotten. It was her, younger and happier, playing with a small and awkward boy. She had loved him in her girlish way. She had cried for him in the dark cell, screamed out his name and begged him to save her. And then she had forgotten. He couldn't save her and so in the darkness she had cast him aside along with so many other things. 

The surface glimmered and broke. His hands were still on hers, sure and strong. She went to gasp for air and found his lips on hers. And with that sensation, she remembered. She remembered running with him in the fields, playing as children should but as neither of them had. She remembered them kissing innocently under the old tree, neither understanding the import of their naive act. And she remembered finally leaving, the dark cloud cut by the levity of a perplexing gift. A prayer for protection that would go unanswered for both children. 

With the memory the tears flowed in earnest through her closed eyes. How could she have forgotten? How could he ever forgive her? How could she forgive herself?

But, seemingly, he had forgiven her, and in his delayed way, he had saved her. He had given her at least one of those many things taken back. And so she did the only thing she could. 

She kissed him back. 

She pushed her small frame off the bed and into his kiss. It was a kiss of gratitude. It was a kiss of apology. And it was the kiss of a girl and her first love, the love who had saved her even though she forgot crying out for him to.

It was a kiss that would change Fodlan forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the big one for me, but it's only the beginning. I plan to explore how different the world would be with them united early. With them having to face Edelgard's secrets from the perspective of a new relationship and how different things would have been if they were able to face both of their pasts, and their futures, together. Please keep reading if you enjoy these two together and a slightly softer take, at least in regards to their relationship. All of your comments and kudos give me strength and make me so happy to share this story with all of you!


	5. Disclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri have a conversation about what their interactions have meant. Then they tell their retainers their decisions. Hubert is displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I've been dealing with killer writer's block and a bad breakup. I finally got this chapter to the place where I wanted it, but it's still not my strongest. I hope you enjoy regardless!

The next thing Edelgard remembered consciously was waking up on a bed. There was a heavy blanket on her and a hand in hers. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized that Dimitri had been looking at her intently waiting for just that. 

“Thank the goddess you are alright, El...”

That strange awakening brought a fresh blush to her face. Dimitri leaned closer to her, relief clear on his face. He felt how cold her hand was in his and touched his forehead to hers to try and gauge her temperature.

“You don't seem to be unwell. How are you feeling?”

He was even closer to her now, the flush rising to a brighter shade of red. Dimitri’s face twisted back into a visage of concern at that as he tested her temperature again. Clearly what had brought her to this moment hadn't been a dream as had first seemed likely. 

“No... you're definitely a little warm. Shall I fetch Manuela? Or is there an imperial doctor you trust mo--”

She could see him spiraling and didn't have the energy for it at this moment. She craned her neck ever so slightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips to reacquire his attention. Looking startled he focused on her once more. 

“I-I am not feverish… I am... b-blushing!”

That didn't help him understand. When he spoke again, it was even more comically ignorant than before. 

“Why would you be blushing… is that not a response that someone has to--”

She sighed as he froze, finally understanding her point. She closed her eyes again and squeezed his hand in affirmation. She was still exhausted, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about him running off and getting a healer at this hour. His voice frustratingly spoke up again.

“Does that mean that…”

He paused before continuing, clearly turning over the proper phrasing in his mind. 

“I-I was certain that the suddenness of my… advances… put you in such a state out of fright or discomfort…”

Another pause, a large thumb gently traced the veins of her hand through her glove. 

“If you are still h-holding my hand and b-blushing, then…”

It would appear they were having this conversation now. Edelgard suppressed a groan. 

“I only saw flashes of our time together, but I did remember some of it. Your kiss was a surprise, but… it was not necessarily unwelcome”

The statement came out much more cautious and calculated than she intended, her verbiage falling to such familiar forms of speech in the face of the very unfamiliar emotions swirling inside of her. Dimitri tilted his head at her wording, not wishing to overstep any more than he likely already had. She tried again. 

“That is to say that I am… glad… that you kissed me. Glad that you gave me back a piece of my past however small…”

Her voice grew smaller as she finished her last statement, perhaps smaller than she had heard it in years. He had a strange effect on her, as if transforming her into a version of herself that may have existed had she had a chance at being a more normal girl. Dimitri spoke and broke her from such fruitless thoughts as he had gotten into the habit of doing. 

“I-I am glad to hear it, El. Does that mean..?”

It was a strangely innocent and naive question. Surely he knew it wasn't anywhere near that simple?

“Dimitri, you know as well as I that no relationship between the two of us would ever concern only us as individuals…”

His reply sounded sad. Like the romanticism of their reunion had blinded him to the realities of their stations. 

“Oh yes… I suppose you are right about that…”

She hated to see that look on his face, it reminded her of a puppy who had just been scolded. She started speaking without thought, hoping to pull him from the sadness on his face. 

“That being said…”

Was she truly going to say this? To Dimitri? Now, with what was before her? Before she had good answers to those questions that deserved answering, the words had already crossed through her lips. Despite it all, she had no wish for those words to go unspoken.

“But… perhaps we could spend time as such without making a larger matter of it… I would like if I could know you better, I still feel at a disadvantage to your memory…”

The sad expression left his face at that, replaced with a near-giddy smile.

“O-oh, yes! Of course. That would be agreeable to me. I would not wish to enter any … relationship... with you on anything short of equal terms”

Edelgard squeezed his hand again at that. He was so kind compared to every suitor of status that had ever engaged with her. She flushed at that thought. It was hard not to imagine the end goal of every such relationship. Perhaps with him…

“What would such an arrangement entail?”

His question pulled her from her daydreams. It was a valid one, especially because, as far as she was aware, he was just as unfamiliar with such relationships as herself. 

“It would probably be of benefit for us to at least discuss such matters with our retainers…”

She winced at the thought of having this conversation with Hubert, but there was nothing for it. He needed to know. 

“Besides that… we meet in relative private as we have been. We talk, spend time together, and perhaps engage in the same… physical closeness… we have been exploring until now.”

She was flustered even speaking of such things, a feeling only worsened when Dimitri once again pressed his lips to hers. Her thoughts quickly melted into nothing but him as she pushed her neck up to meet him, their lips pressing together hungrily. Incalculable time passed with them joined like this until they finally pulled apart panting. 

“I… I assume that means... you find my suggestion amenable…”

Dimitri took the hand he had been holding in between both of his. She felt so small with her hands in his. He pressed another kiss to it. 

“I would be honored… I dared not dream of anything this joyous since you acted as if you didn't know me…”

His words gave her a heady feeling, like standing too suddenly. She feared her blush would refuse to subside in his presence. 

“Flames, you will be my undoing, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

His only response was a strangely childlike smile, an unguarded joy painfully absent in her life thus far. One that made her feel warm, like sunlight through a window and a freshly stoked hearth and a million other things that made her finally understand the incessant rambling of romantic poetry and prose that had so far eluded her. 

And in that moment she was happy to let him undo her.

\---

Dedue and Hubert were gathered in front of them, both trying to appear the most non-plused in the room and steadily increasing their expressions of distrust to try to best the other. 

For their part, Edelgard and Dimitri were seated on the bed beside one another, their hands joined in Edelgard’s lap. 

“My Lady, it would appear you have not taken my advice under consideration…”

It was impeccably polite and terribly chilling, a combination that was his hallmark. She could only manage a small, sad smile at Hubert. Dedue seemed more supportive, his tone more protective than anything. 

“I worry what such a thing will do to your reputation, your highness. But you know I will do all in my power to support the both of you if this is what will make you happy.”

Dimitri blushed slightly at his earnestness. He didn't speak until Edelgard squeezed his hand gently, encouraging him to reply. 

“Yes… Thank you, Dedue. I am... happy. Your concerns are valid, however. If this goes beyond this more private phase we will all be forced to think hard on how to face such realities.”

Edelgard felt nauseous at his naive honesty. She had no doubt she could lie to his face as long as was necessary, but it did not sit right with her to do so. She would have to tell him. But that required a much more private conversation with Hubert first. 

“Yes. Dimitri is correct. Hubert, I… we will be relying on your skill at subtlety. For now that is paramount. We can deal with… _other_ matters… at a later date.”

Hubert knew there was another component to this conversation from her wording. She had not forgotten at least. He crossed an arm across his chest before giving an elegant bow. 

“Of course, Lady Edelgard. I will begin preparations at once.” 

The bow hid the slight anger on his face. She seemed so at ease, so… _comfortable_. He dared take her hand in his? Or rather, it seemed freely given, as if it made _her_ feel better. He was frustrated and confused. For perhaps the first time, he had no idea what his liege was thinking. Dedue spoke up again, wrenching Hubert from his thoughts.

“It would probably be best if the two of you met in His Highness’s room whenever possible. I will work with Lord Vestra as needed to create more spaces as needed, but for now, having all neighbors under our influence would be beneficial.”

Hubert hated that he was right. He hated Lady Edelgard being so far away from him should he be needed, but he also couldn't deny the benefits afforded by a more secluded location and more sympathetic ears should they be needed. Edelgard thought on this a moment. 

“Yes. That is wise. I am still feeling a mite faint. Dimitri would you mind if I laid here a bit longer?”

Simultaneously, three voice spoke up, not drowning each other out, but repeating the same point. 

“I do not mind you staying, but I can carry you back if you would prefer”

“If you would be more comfortable in your own room, I would be happy to carry you back Lady Edelgard”

“If His Highness would prefer to be alone, I am capable of returning you to your room.”

Oh flames, there were three of them. At least Dimitri seemed to have not entirely missed the point. That was unusual. Usually he was the last on to catch on to any kind of innuendo. 

Or perhaps he just wanted to spend a little more time with her too.

She replied to all three voices with one. 

“Thank you for your concern. I think I would prefer to stay here with Dimitri a little longer. If my strength does not recover soon, I will have Dimitri walk me back to my room.”

The look was pointed at Hubert, the only one in the room she could even pretend to have any control over. Dimitri gave a silent nod at Dedue’s questioning look and both retainers excused themselves and left without further fanfare. Edelgard smiled at Dimitri as he sat next to her. 

“Alone at last. That certainly could've gone wor--”

Dimitri cut her sentence off with another kiss.

She didn’t make it back to her room until much later.


	6. Mirages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their friends start to learn of their relationship, Edelgard is forced to consider the weight of the things left unsaid.

Dorothea couldn’t help but notice Edelgard acting strange during class. She was reading a note and the way it had been sealed made it clear it wasn't class materials. That in itself wasn't strange. Edie occasionally had to read imperial communiqués during class. The grim look on Hubert’s face would speak to matters of no small import transpiring now as well. But the expression on Edelgard’s face was one she had never seen before. She was terribly flushed and seemed barely able to read the note in her hands without curling it or herself into a ball. Was it… there was no way it could be a note from a lover? 

That would certainly be news to her. For as serious as she usually saw Edie, the idea of her having a boyfriend seemed unlikely. The very uncharacteristic girlishness of her gestures seemed to simultaneously agree with that instinct and speak in very clear opposition to them. 

As their professor called the end of class, most of the students seemed to disperse or begin speaking to their classmates, but Edelgard seemed frozen in the same location as if she hadn't even noticed. Dorothea walked up behind her managing to catch the text of what appeared to be a poem over her shoulder. 

_To be given a chance anew is a joy unfathomed  
The wish of a foolish child finally fulfilled_

__

__

__

_The path difficult  
The way long_

_Backward_  
_and_  
_Forward_

“Goddess Edie, who wrote you such a romantic poem?”

She couldn't help her curiosity and spoke before realizing she probably wasn't supposed to see it at all. Edie’s crumpling of the note and her body proved that she was definitely not supposed to have seen it. 

“Flames Dorothea…”

She seemed startled and embarrassed, but didn't seem to have the energy or inclination for anger. That was a good sign. Dorothea took Edelgard’s hand in hers and nearly dragged her back to the dorms. At her protests and questions, Dorothea simply replied. 

“It is very clearly time for some girl talk and I'm going to have you tell me _everything_ about the boy -- or girl! -- daring enough to send such a letter to the _future empress_ ”

Edelgard sighed. Since it was clear she was not going to dissuade Dorothea from gossip this juicy, she gave in and let the songstress pull her along. Besides… the idea of “girl talk” didn't seem terribly objectionable...

\--

Sylvain was torn. On the one hand, he had been waiting, perhaps his whole life, to tease His Highness about this very thing. On the other hand, the other party he had heard had been Edelgard. Meaning that even if Dimitri was _finally_ getting some, it was still a matter requiring a great deal of sensitivity. It was fine. Sylvain could do sensitivity. 

Sylvain entered Dimitri’s room without knocking and lounged on his bed while Dimitri regarded him from his desk. 

“Can I be of help to you, Sylvain?”

Well, Sylvain certainly couldn't help himself.

“I guess it makes sense for a prince to hook up with a princess. Glad to see you following some of my advice, Your Highness.”

The pencil Dimitri was holding practically turned to sawdust as it was crushed in his hand. Dimitri’s reaction spoke volumes, but he still tried to deny Sylvain’s accusation.

“I am afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Sylvain.”

Sylvain laughed at that. 

“I know you want to respect your lady’s privacy, but my room is right there, your highness, and the walls aren't very thick.”

Dimitri blushed at that. As much as he wished to yell to the world about finally finding his lost love again, he couldn't deny the wisdom in Edelgard’s caution. Respecting her wishes seemed impossible with Sylvain though, the reason they had spent so much time in his room was precisely because it was only Sylvain who would overhear. If the price of his discretion was a little gossip, he supposed Edelgard would not mind that cost. 

“We have been spending time together, yes, though I would certainly do nothing so untoward as ‘hook up’ with her.”

Sylvain had honestly assumed that neither of them would go so far so soon, but the embarrassed look on Dimitri’s face told him that Dimitri had definitely thought about it. That was interesting…

“Oh come on, Your Highness. You stayed up all night with her, whispering “El!” and “Dima!” to each other and didn't even get laid?”

He paused for a moment to laugh at his own impressions of their sweet nothings before snapping his fingers in realization. 

“Wait a second, wasn't El the name of dagger girl?”

Dimitri sighed. Sylvain was once again too smart for Dimitri’s good. 

“Yes, the very same…”

Sylvain looked lost in thought for a moment, as if he were sorting through a collection of facts for a particular connection. 

“Your highness… doesn't that mean you're sleeping with your sister?” 

Dimitri couldn’t maintain his calm and ended up shouting his denial to the redhead. 

“ _Step_ Sister, and we have not slept together yet!”

Sylvain flashed a victorious smile. 

“So you _do_ want to sleep with her. Lucky for you, your old friend Sylvain is here to help you get laid!”

Dimitri let out a pained groan. The goddess had certainly bestowed a truly dreadful curse upon him. 

\--

After those occurrences, Sylvain and Dorothea joined the cabal of those who knew of the couple. They were clearly too perceptive about such matters to keep in the dark, and their perceptiveness made them excellent advisors for how to continue their relationship in private. 

This had the side effect of putting them in proximity to each other frequently as they helped their two house leaders pass messages or meet secretly. Dorothea found it all thoroughly romantic, a perspective that had been lacking between Hubert’s distrust and Dedue’s caution. Sylvain for his part had never seen Dimitri like this, seemingly alive for the first time since Duscur and perhaps something beyond that still. 

“Hey, Thea, what do you think of His Highness and Lady Edelgard together?”

Dorothea paused in her task to consider it. The rose petals she was spreading on the picnic blanket were definitely overkill and well beyond what had been requested, but her and Sylvain had taken their job of creating private and romantic spaces very seriously. 

“I think it’s wonderfully romantic. Finding each other again after all those years? Remembering everything with a kiss? I mean, come on! Certainly more romantic than you trying to sleep with me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and Sylvain chuckled. 

“Hey, I think it's a little unfair to say “trying” when you keep saying yes.”

Dorothea couldn't deny his point so instead made an irritated sound and turned her head away from him dramatically. Sylvain busied himself staking down the corners of the blanket, it wouldn't do to have it blowing away during their highness’ staggered departures or circuitous routes. 

They had been doing stuff like this for the couple, for their friends who deserved love but had such a hard journey to find it. For two peoples who’s stations and objectives could require them to abandon their own happiness for the good of others at any moment. Whatever they could do to make their innocent relationship at the very least a happy memory for them was Dorothea and Sylvain’s pleasure. 

In truth, the time spent together was enjoyable too even if neither of them would admit it. It was even a way for Sylvain to show the more romantic side of himself that Dorothea didn't allow in their more... pragmatic... liaisons. The fleeting smiles on the sullen heirs’ faces certainly didn't hurt either. Sylvain dusted his hands together dramatically. 

“Well, that should just about do it. I don't think His Highness could've managed sappier with his own hands.”

Dorothea smiled at their handiwork. It really was garishly romantic. Edie would probably hate it. Or at least, she certainly would from most people. It was already clear she had quite the soft spot for her prince charming. 

\--

“Seriously, Dimitri?”

Edelgard crossed the space between her horse and the blanket, her steps slower than her usual confident gait. Despite the harshness in her words, there was the barest trace of a smile on her lips. Dimitri turned to regard her and smile in turn as he spoke. 

“You know as well as I do that I had little say in this.”

He stood as she reached the edge of the blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead before continuing. 

“If I had my way there would be twice as many rose petals.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes at him, cheeks still flushed from the nonchalance of his kiss. She had grown more accustomed to just how hopeless his romanticism was in the past weeks, but it was clear that there would always be a gulf between them in that regard. There were many such gulfs still. As he sat back down, the dense carpet of flowers gave the appearance of a pool of blood spread beneath him. 

Edelgard found such thoughts at the forefront of her mind as they spent more and more time together. They would share a meal in the dining hall or train together and all she could imagine was his lifeless body as she was forced to cut him down. The thought made her even sicker in moments like these, the rare chances for them to speak freely and behave as lovers would, violated by the fears she had for the future. She was still keeping so many words from him even as he spoke so sincerely with her. 

She took the place she had no right to take at his side on that flower stained blanket. She cleared her throat delicately, preparing to broach the subjects still hanging over them. When she opened her mouth to speak, she found Dimitri’s voice forming the same syllables she was trying to speak, their voices harmonizing strangely as they spoke simultaneously.

“I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Edelgard was momentarily shocked. Had her and Hubert not been cautious enough? Was this outing an elaborate trap? Before she could sort her thoughts, Dimitri took the opportunity to continue his. 

“I love you, El.”

As he spoke the words, his face turned a subtle red as he was only able to maintain eye contact for moments at a time. That was alright by Edelgard, as she found herself more shocked by his words than she would've been had he leveled a weapon at her. In some ways, the declaration was more dangerous than any blade or bow. 

“I-I know it may seem fast and I certainly do not expect you to r-return my sentiment so soon, but I needed to state it plainly.”

He took a deep breath, trying to read the mask of her surprise for signs of happiness or hatred. When she appeared no less stunned than she had been when he first spoke, he started growing worried.

“El, are you alright? I apologize if I have shocked you… that was not my intention. It is just that… I believe I have loved you for quite some time… to be in a position to voice those feelings is not a luxury I even allowed myself to fantasize about.”

How was she to respond to this when the thing she had wished to voice was no longer suited for the mood? Responding to a declaration of love with a confession of her deceptions was simply too cruel. Perhaps this reasoning was due to her own reluctance to admit those truths. The truths which may shatter this small happiness she had found. Truths he deserved to know before he grew any more attached to her. Truths she didn't have within her to speak into the happiness she felt at his words. She shook her head gently at his concern. 

“N-no… I am… glad… that you feel that way…”

She knew that answer wasn't good enough. She took a deep breath trying to calm the storm inside her. The dark clouds of her past and the distant thunder of what she knew she would have to do all too soon. 

“It’s not that I… I still don't remember so much…”

His lips pressed to hers before she could flounder any more. He had a habit of doing that, not allowing her to suffer when he could so easily do something about it. His kiss and his kindness certainly made her feel _something_ , even if she didn't have the courage or words to say what just yet. His breath tickled her now moist lips as he broke their gentle kiss to speak against them. 

“There is no rush. I just thought it was important to tell you. I do not expect an answer either way until you are certain how you feel” 

Edelgard couldn't help but smile at him. He was so much gentler than most others in her life, perhaps ironically. She couldn't help the girlishness of the nod, blush, or smile that replied to his words. He answered with a smile of his own. How strange all of this was to her. Strange, but wonderful. He began unpacking a basket on the other side of him. 

“Now, with that resolved, I believe we have a date to enjoy, my love.”

She couldn't help but think how poorly resolved things really were.


End file.
